Superman: A Hero Extra Edition: The Death of Superman! Chapter Two,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane ...pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up ...Lois Lane decides to have an affair with...Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action!
1. Chapter 1

Short Introduction ...The Death of Superman

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane ...pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up ...Lois Lane decides to have an affair with...Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is mistakenly put in an alien asylum for being a death machine and breaks out to beat the trash out of Clark Kent and then kill him! … ... Right when Lois Lane finally found Clark Kent?

- - -30- - -

Meredith-2 Short Introduction ...The Death of Super.

Superman ... A

Hero Extra Edition ... The Death of Superman!? ... ... Chapter

Two...Legends… the Miniseries

by

Mark W. Meredith

The G. Gordon Godfrey's slandering metahumans. Wherein the Justice League of Aquaman, Steel I; Martian Manhunter; the Vixen; Gypsy; and Vibe ...was replaced. … With a more powerful Justice League of the Batman Bruce Wayne; Ted, the Blue Beetle II, Kord; Dinah the Black Canary; the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner; and young Mr. Batson, SHAZAM...Captain Marvel...there was the first appearance of a certain little super hero named Wonder Woman! G. Gordon Godfrey got the United States of America to use giant, spiked, robot dogs that two humans could pilot each to get rid of all super heroes with. Robot canines were used on the planet of the evil New Gods ...in order to control humanoids in ArmaGhetto and such. Obviously, the god of evil, Darksied used G. Gordon Godfrey to destroy **his** enemies the super heroes of the Earth. One night after that, Clark, had a dream where, Kal-El, Superman, was fighting robot dogs ...when Wonder Woman Ms. Prince suddenly showed in_**, El, Kent's,**_ dream and began smashing robot canines as well. **Clark,** and Wonder Woman were smashing robotic dogs with their fists ... one after another. The robotic canines were beaten in_**, Clark's,**_ dream … Wonder Woman ran off. In the dream, Superman, Clark Kent, used, Clark's, super speed to hold Ms. Prince's hand in**, El's, Kent's, Superman's,** hand. Ms. Prince turned around and looked, El, in the eyes. Superman, Clark, in the dream went to kiss Wonder Woman and, Clark's, alarm clock buzzed! _**El,**_ woke up thinking that dream was an intense experience! **El** thought that_**, El**_ was attracted to Wonder Woman! Eventually, finally ...after a while, Superman finally got around to getting a roundabout message from friends of friends to friends of friends in order to meet Wonder Woman at a certain place. At the end of a SUPERMAN comic book Wonder Woman went to the meeting place to meet, Superman. El, arrived there and Wonder Woman said, ... Superman? ... What is it? Superman impulsively kissed Wonder Woman. What happened next was continued in an ACTION COMICS anniversary issue. Wonder Woman stared at, Superman, in shock with wide eyes as, Superman, awkwardly apologized for being so impulsive. Superman explained that lately**, El** had been attracted to Wonder Woman ever since the G. Gordon Godfrey affair had ended. Wonder Woman said that perhaps a relationship was possible ...if they could go out on a date and see if they could figure out their attraction to each other. Superman, and Wonder Woman decided right there, then to go on a date starting at that spot, at that very time right then. The revamped Wonder Woman being able to fly by soaring low...Wonder Woman, Superman, flew together holding hands. The new space god, Darkseid attacked them once again and Wonder Woman, Superman, defeated the space god's Darkseid's evil machinations once again. It was a good **date** for, El, and Wonder Woman … they both enjoyed it! ...Though …Ms. Prince and, Superman, both decided that Wonder Woman, El, were too different. Clark was a down-home farm boy at heart …and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. … Meanwhile a tabloid caught hold of this story and did a front page expose` about, El, and Wonder Woman having an affair. There was a story in that anniversary issue …of Lois Lane catching wind of the news and feeling depressed because she just was a human being and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. After a while, Miss Lane was discouraged with, El, and realized that, Clark, was going to be the one that is always going to be the one whom is always going to be there for Miss Lane. Miss Lane finally started dating and getting serious with good old, reliable, Clark! After a while_**, El,**_ suddenly decided that it was about time to get serious with_**, Clark,**_ and Miss Lane's relationship … and trust Miss Lane. _** El**_ went to Miss Lane's apartment and knocked on Miss Lane's door like_**, El,**_ did every day after working at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane let_**, El,**_ step in and, El, slowly unbuttoned, Clark's, shirt to Miss Lane and revealed the, Superman, S to Miss Lane.

Clark, said, " … We're going to be married, my partner needs to know ". Clark ripped open, El's, shirt to, Clark's, sides to reveal the, Superman, shield on, El's, costume. Clark, said, … I want to know if you … love all of, … Superman. **El,** said to Miss Lane, Miss Lane, ... Clark is, Superman! "How did Miss Lane react?" I hear everyone saying? "What did Miss Lane say?" I hear everybody ask?!

Miss Lane pushed_**, El,**_ out of Miss Lane's apartment door ... and said, "I REALLY, REALLY have to think about this." hurriedly. Miss Lane SLAMMED the apartment door shut on, Clark.

After that, Superman was accidentally sent back in time and bounced back and forth between the past and the future to different times in the story-line crossover, "TIME AND TIME AGAIN." Superman was lost in time ...in the time of the dinosaurs, in the Thirtieth century, working as a circus strongman in the 30's ...unable to get back to the present. Not seeing_**, El,**_ for a long time ...Miss Lane began to realize how much Miss Lane missed**, El**..., not knowing where_**, El,**_ was. Finally**, ... ... El...** made, Clark's, very way back home to Miss Lane's door again. ** El,** knocked on Miss Lane's apartment door again ...and Miss Lane opened the door ...and finally, Superman, and Miss Lane kissed once more... ... Miss Lane finally said to_**, El,**_ that Miss Lane loved, Superman.

So now we're all caught up to the beginning of the story where_**, El,**_ gets dis-abilitated in '92. Now you know why Miss Lane ...in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES knows who_**, El,**_ really is. Now ...you know why**, El,** and Miss Lane are lovers in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES by Kevin Smith. Now the stage has just been set and the theater lights have been turned on. Now is about the time that the curtain opens. In the comic book Superman THE MAN OF STEEL ...issue number 17 ...mysteriously there is one page of a hulking arm of an extraterrestrial that was misdiagnosed and mistakenly put in an alien mental hospital ... breaking one arm out of the cabled restraints of an alien restraining jacket...and punching a metal wall. In ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN 496 ...there was another page at the end of the comic book of a muscled arm with bony protrusions ...spikes coming out of his knuckles ...breaking through the dull green jumpsuit that was the alien's asylum garb ...making four cracking holes on the other-side of the metal wall. In ACTION COMICS and SUPERMAN ...the spike knuckles were coming through the outside wall and the fist breaking through the wall. The alien named **Doomsday** made his way to Terra firma and through an upstate New York countryside to an upstate overpass. The hulking alien began walking across an interstate highway...being spotted by passing drivers. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it and had just smashed the overpass with ….

… The muscled extraterrestrial hulk grabbed the overpass' support column and shattered it ...causing a 20 car pile up as the overpass fell and caused people to become harmed! A trucker, Chuck Johnston attempted to alert state troopers to the emergency on his CB ...being heard by the little person Oberon ...a friend of a Justice League member who had just joined J. L., ... Mister Miracle! ... Oberon whom worked with Justice League America ...said to himself, ... this sounds like a job FOR the Justice League! In the next issue of Justice League America ...reformed SMALLVILLE villain Maxima...and a member who had joined right after the change in roster (of Justice League America...)..._Booster Gold_ were both saving people with concussions and that also were blacking out from the flames. After J. L. had put out the flames and J. L. saw that the ambulances were almost there J. L. went to a Lex Luthor oil refinery when there was an explosion. The Green Lantern flew ahead to find **Doomsday** facing another direction punching a trucker's big rig repeatedly. **Doomsday** was too smart...though! The extraterrestrial monster heard, the Green Lantern, talking and swiftly reached ...back, over **Doomsday's** head, grabbed, Gardner's, jacket collar and slammed, Gardner's, head against the broken macadam before the monster! **Doomsday** punched the back of, the Green Lantern's, head against the black top that was broken. Blue Beetle II, ran into a flaming emptied oil tank to save a human being's life and **Doomsday** walked into the giant tank ...following after, Blue Beetle II. **Doomsday** grabbed, Blue Beetle II, around the neck with one giant hand and quickly smashed, Ted Kord's, head against a protruding... ... giant pipe on the ground. Blue Beetle II, with, Ted Kord's, plastic, yellow visor cracked ...passed out. The extraterrestrial giant threw, Blue Beetle II, up through the air and, Blue Beetle II, fell downward, and landed in some cracked pavement pieces on, Ted Kord's, back in some (pronunciation ...DA -BRIE...) debris. Justice League America needed to get, Blue Beetle II, to the hospital quickly! One of J. L. A, ... ... Beatrice Tora 'Maiden ... said that it might, be too late...! _Gold_ tried to get _Gold's_ force field up in time in the middle of one of Doomsday's punches. **Doomsday** punched _Gold_ high through the air ...having barely brought up _Gold's_ force field in time ...in an arc through the clouds...over the horizon to Metropolis. While _Gold_ was flying through the air _Gold_ wondered if that thing were alive or some android doomsday device. _Gold_ was caught by a mighty hand by the chest of _Gold's_ power suit by, El, as**, El,** stood in the air amongst the clouds. _Gold_ warned_**, El,**_ that the thing down **there **was **there **to destroy the world! Meanwhile, Blue Beetle II's, pulse was very low and, Blue Beetle II was dying! Maxima said to leave, Blue Beetle II, to die so that the J. L. could continue battle with the **Doomsday** monster ...because, Blue Beetle II, was a, ... warrior fallen in battle. … is no greater honor one can obtain. Maxima argued that as Justice League they two could save lives of potential hundreds. Beatrice Tora argued for, Blue Beetle II, saying that Maxima could save a life right there on that spot. Beatrice Tora told her that only Maxima could save, Blue Beetle II, with Maxima's power of telekinesis and flight. Beatrice Tora told Maxima that Maxima was part of Justice League's family now and that Justice League cared about Maxima even though Maxima had trouble expressing such feelings back to J.L. Maxima owed Beatrice Tora for 'Maiden's aid in the StarBreaker affair...so Maxima did what Beatrice Tora instructed. Maxima lifted telekinetically, Blue Beetle II, ...being in a coma and flew ... levitating, Blue Beetle II, with her. Beatrice Tora went off to fight ...running after **Doomsday** alone. The other three of J.L. there were blacked out with concussions ...Gardner, **Fire** and even the new mysterious member Bloodwynd!

The alien monster had punched Beatrice Tora through the air and punched Beatrice Tora in the spine while Beatrice Tora lay there when finally the J. L.s finally caught up with **Doomsday**. Delivering a sidekick to**, El's,** stomach ...**Doomsday** sent**, El,** soaring through a housing complex house and then splintered a tree's trunk into toothpicks..**..! El, ... ... ... ...** must have felt like a bomb went off inside_**, Kent's,**_ guts because**, El,** was thinking that_**, El,**_ didn't know if**, El,** had ever ... been hit that hard! By this time, Superman, was there and J. L. all fired at once at the extraterrestrial monster though, Gardner's, two black eyes were swollen shut and, Gardner, needed someone to guide, Gardner's, power ring hand. **Fire** was getting tired and fell to the ground with **Fire**'**s** green, full body, flames, and flight ...spent...**Fire** couldn't make a go anymore. _Gold's_ power-suit-wristband power cells were completely shot. Even, Gardner, after using, Gardner's, new yellow power-ring to pour on the juice more ...exhausted, Gardner's, will emotionally. By this time more of **Doomsday's** alien hospital ...rubber, green, garb, with full facemask was torn enough to reveal the monstrosity within. **Doomsday** was a gray-skinned monster with just enough sparse white hair that it was long coming out of **Doomsday's** balding head. The more **Doomsday** fought the more that sharp, bony protrusions and plates grew out of **Doomsday's** knees, chin and forehead. Bloodwynd stated the fact that only Bloodwynd and**, El,** were the only ones there that still had powers that were invincible enough to continue remaining. **Doomsday** then stampeded through the group of _**Justice Leaguers**_ punching**, El,** behind **Doomsday**, knocking the near-invincible Bloodwynd aside. As **Doomsday** trampled through the J. L. ...**Doomsday** knee-ED **Fire** in the face with a sharp, bony, _protrusion_, growing up, out of **Doomsday's** knee. The hulking mass of muscle grabbed _Gold_ by the neck so that _Gold_ had trouble breathing. As per Bloodwynd's instructions earlier Bloodwynd and_**, El,**_ made **a** two-pronged attack from behind the monster. **Doomsday** could hear_**, El,**_ and Bloodwynd behind **Doomsday...** knew what Bloodwynd,** El,** were doing and **Doomsday** was too smart for_**, El**_, Bloodwynd. At the last second **Doomsday** punched outwards on both sides of **Doomsday** ...delivering crushing blows to both heads of Bloodwynd and, Superman.

The Green Lantern, made, Gardner's, way to standing up after being trampled underfoot by **Doomsday** and aimed, Gardner's, ring beam towards the sound of _Gold's_ bones being broke. **Doomsday** laughed once and threw _Gold's_ powerless still-living body colliding with, Gardner's. One of Bloodwynd's eye blasts (pronunciation A- R-II) went awry and Bloodwynd's energy beams started a dry grass fire on a housing complex's lawn. **Fire** had to pull Beatrice Tora out of the way so that Beatrice Tora wouldn't get 'Maiden's skin burned. The fire spread to, practically kindling ...house and to a broken gas pipe. The wood and brick **house** shattered in an explosion ...sending **Fire** slamming down to the ground. **Doomsday** simply laughed and leaped east**ward towards** New York. Superman flew after the alien monster in one of_**, Kent's,**_ leaps that could vault a tall building in a single bound. A teenage boy that ran out of the door of the complex's home thought that Beatrice Tora and **Fire** were dead and _Gold_ thought that _Gold_ were dead because of broken bones. Superman was closing in on **Doomsday** who had leaped forward with **Doomsday's** great strength at such velocities that**, El,** was slowly bridging the gap between**, El,** and **Doomsday**. _** El,**_ could hear the young man in the midst of all the fire calling out for**, El,** as**, El,** was barely close enough to grab **Doomsday's** foot! _**El,**_ could hear the teenager with_**, Kent's,**_ super hearing but_**, El,**_ could not just stop ...spin 'round 180 degrees and dash back **now**! At least_**, El**_ couldn't stop yet when**, El,** was this _CLOSE_ to saving so many potential lives! Finally...Superman, over-passed **Doomsday ...** ...flying over **Doomsday's** upper back and _THEN_ doubling back to at last delivering a smashing blow ...right cross to **Doomsday**. Clark, thought that one of J. L. would be able to help the teenager ...but when_**, El,**_ looked back with**, Superman's,** telescopic vision_**, El,**_ saw that **Fire** was knocked out and, Gardner, was so busted up that, Guy, Warrior, was out of it. **El,** punched **Doomsday** down to the shore of a lake ...landing on his feet bounding across it to the other side. The monster turned in midair before **Doomsday** landed and jumped, leaping back towards, Superman, in the other direction. The alien monster leapt in an arc towards**, El,** ... ... ...El, being the top of the arc. _** El,**_ turned, levitating in the air to meet **Doomsday's** attack. ** El,** looked back behind**, El**..., towards the kid distractedly. ** El,** took a little too long before_**, El,**_ turned_**, Kent's,**_ face and steel chest all at the same time. The teen-age boy could hear the punch resound like thunder even from where the male teenager was ...all the way practically in a different state! The monster drew **Doomsday's** arm as**, El,** grabbed **Doomsday's** neck and flew **Doomsday** straight down into the middle of the lake right below. _** El,**_ and **Doomsday** plunged deep into the center of the lake down into the mud and silt at the bottom of the lake. Clark, left **Doomsday** in the swampy silt ...knowing that **Doomsday** wouldn't be able to jump from the soft mucky surface of mud for a while. ** El** swam for the surface of the lake, breathed out the air**, El,** was holding in_**, Kent's,**_ super strong lungs and flew back to help Justice League. _** El,**_ saved the teenaged boy whose mother and baby brother whom were surrounded by fire. The teenaged male had been amidst low burning flames and surrounded by high flames but had run through the flames and was only suffering smoke inhalation by the time_**, El,**_ had gotten there. _** El**_ began to fly back to the lake and **Doomsday**. A military helicopter was flying over the middle of the lake ...scanning for any sign of **Doomsday** when he leaped ...splashing out from the surface of the lake. **Doomsday** arced through the military helicopter ...slicing through with the alien's tough body. The military computers locked on the alien monster quickly and the missiles were about to launch off. The Hellfires missiles fired wild in the wrong directions right in front when**, El,** showed at the right second ...grasping one of the missiles with a backhand and whipping it around at **Doomsday**! **Doomsday** began to fall backwards ...smoking his way down. _**M**__**ea**__**n**__w__hile_ ...far below in Kirby County, Ohio ...named after an old, Superman, artist/writer ...in a police department the police heard a whistling like an incoming cannon shell. **Doomsday** landed on a car outside the police department. From the TV show SMALLVILLE ...Maxima came **back** from the hospital. She tapped on the monster's shoulder from behind and when **Doomsday** turned around... Maxima punched **Doomsday** off **Doomsday's** feet ...back! _**El**_ jumped onto **Doomsday's** back and got **Doomsday** into a choking headlock distracting **Doomsday** and telling Maxima to punch **Doomsday** in the face as hard as she could to end it! **Doomsday** swiftly ducked ...Maxima punching**, El,** off **Doomsday's** shoulders. **Doomsday** punched Maxima so hard that Maxima flew backwards ...but still landed on Maxima's own two feet first …. . ...ramming, Clark's, heels into **Doomsday's** side, smashing **Doomsday** through a gas pump spraying gas out of the ground and showering **Doomsday** and_**, El,**_ as **Doomsday** and, El, exchanged fisticuffs. She landed on the property of a filling station as **Doomsday** ran up to Maxima and hammered Maxima into the ground with a van parked close to Maxima. Maxima had a serious concussion and Maxima was talking weakly, **Doomsday** ...MUST stop **Doomsday**. The filling station exploded ...blowing Maxima, Superman, and **Doomsday** outwards into the street, ...Clark, Doomsday, and Maxima lying stunned in the street. Clark Kal-El, Super-Man, … Maxima knocked out by the explosion … the extraterrestrial merely got up … standing … and walked away. When Guardian (1) made it there finally…on the super hero's high tech motorcycle Guardian didn't need his _'cycle's_ sciencefictionesque tracking devices … Guardian merely followed the bilious smoke from the filling station. When he spoke to Kent … Clark El came to seeing spots and speaking weakly and Guardian offered Kent a hand up. Maxima was beginning to stir and Guardian took Maxima to a hospital emergency room. Kent leaped upward into flight …soaring high up into the sky _TO_ see Doomsday with Kent's telescopic vision. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it and had just smashed the overpass with ….

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri T. _Approximate Words Count 300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Intro ...The Death of Superman RE-novelization!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The story one heard about in the 90's! Find out how Super-Man died and why Clark Kent Kal-El Superman's still around today in SMALLVILLE!  Find out without having to buy 75-dollar collectors' item comics! It all starts here! Start reading ...now! Hear about the death of Kent/Kal without reading a boring novel by Roger Stern! Don't procrastinate 'till tomorrow what one can read for free right now! If one doesn't read right now one will always be wondering! Starts about the fifty's with creation of the Bizarrer Clone of Lois Lane to the 1970's to the revamping of Kent Superman for SMALLVILLE in the eighties.

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. _Approximately Words Count 1,300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Super-man [sic]* ... A HANDICAPPED HERO

EXTRA EDITION ... Chapter ONE OF THE DEATH OF Super-man [sic]!? ...

by

Mark W. Meredith

In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After using raised sunken pirate ships to battle...Super-man fought this backwards duplicate on a beach ... strength against strength ... Clark Kent hurt this evil opposite of Super-man... beginning to win the battle. Super-man couldn't believe Kal's eyes when Super-man thought Clark Kent Kal-L Super-man saw Lois Lane run up to Bizarre-o and hold this abstract version of Kal's self. Kal confessed in grief, "... I thought someday ... that we'd get married! ..."

Lois Lane had taken the duplicator ray and had cast its ray upon Lois Lane ... creating a bizarre duplicate of Lois Lane for Bizarro.

Lois Lane's head popped up from behind a tree as Lois Lane quit playing and Lois Lane said, "I knew it! You said we COULD never have a relationship because of your enemies, but I KNEW you loved me and NOW I know THAT you have promised to marry me!"

Super-man began to fly Lois Lane back to the Daily Planet ... slyly telling Lois Lane, "It's true, I AM going to marry you, but I never said WHEN!"

Those stories were old fashioned, but more well written than when after the 60's ended. Each story had a beginning, middle and an ending in each self-contained issue.

That was practically the beginning of a love affair between Lois Lane and Kal-L that would last almost 60 years without Nee* Super-man popping the question.

In the 70's ... Lois Lane and Super-man started to express their love by giving a kiss to each other and saying, "I love you." whenever Kal-L Super-man saved Lois Lane during the day.

In the 80's, Super-man, Inc. decided that their comics were too confusing to the average person. There were too many different universes... with number and letter designations...one had to memorize and know all of each hero's migrations from one to another.

There was Earth Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, and Earth-X. Something else confusing is, "why is Bat man Bruce Wayne around at least 45 years old and Bat man is still strutting about looking 'good' like Bruce's still 28?" Super-man Co. had to do some spring cleaning for their Super-man Co. publications. The writer of THE NEW TEEN TITANS came up with a story for a 12-issue series that would fix all of Super-man Co.'s problems in those 12 very issues ...a series mysteriously called CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS. Ms. Lee Super-Girl died. One of the Teen Titans died, Diana Wonder Woman was de-evolved to clay once more, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ... gave up Hal Jordan's space Lantern ring and was replaced by someone named Guy Gardner, and the Flash died leaving Mr. Allen's the Flash's sidekick Wally the Kid-Flash to become the new Flash, Wally West! This series had every hero and every super villain Super-man Co. could muster in a 12 issue series where practically every character in the oldest comic publishing company on Earth got to say something. All of the World's Greatest super heroes went back in time to the beginning of the multi-verse in a fight that destroyed all of the infinite parallel dimensions' Earths except for three and somehow stopped Super-man's [sic] universe from splitting into infinite universes ... thereby fusing three Earths into one Earth. Time had sealed the histories of multiple Earths together into one world history. The past, present, and future were realigned. Kal-El came back from Kal's time traveling adventure at the beginning of the multi-verse, married Lois Lane ...and they both faded into nothing as time changed the present and the future. 1986 changed to a revamped present-time where Clark Kent was a more dynamic character. Bat man had only appeared for the first time in 1985 ... when the World's Finest super heroes had gone back in time and returned. Bat man was a 22 year-old again ...one that had been born in 1963 and was living out Bat man's revamped Year One adventures again. El was 21...having been taken out of El's incubator matrix about ... say ... 1964 to have Clark Kent's revamped origins a year later...in 1986... after Bat man's revamp.

Clark Kent was a fairly popular teen ...when Clark Kent was growing up... ...having photos and trophies of when Clark Kent was on the high school football team until Jonathan Pa Kent told Clark Kent that it just wasn't fair. Everybody knows... ...that a Super-man can't hide El's muscles under the jacket of a suit ... so Clark Kent became a big boy scout, Mr. Perfect that always followed the rules and supposedly exercised with weights on the side. When Lois Lane had driven a rental car with insurance into a giant river ...off of Metropolis ... just to get an interview with Nee Super-man ...Lois Lane quickly typed the interview up on Lois Lane's computer at home and run, rushing the article to Lois Lane's boss, Perry White. The Chief Perry White told Lois Lane that someone else had already gotten the story and typed it up into a finished article already. The spunky Lois Lane indignantly screamed out, "GOT the story? GOT the story?!"

The Managing Corrector, Perry White pointed Mr. White's hand at the new worker at the Daily Planet typing away on an article at his new desk on a typewriter. Perry White said, "Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent! ... " It seemed that Clark Kent always got all the articles on Super-man [sic] after that! This fact simply drove Lois Lane nuts! Lois Lane was always peeved, jealous and angry at Clark Kent because Clark Kent always got the stories on Super-man [sic]! One time during an interview with Lois Lane and L about new facts about Krypton and Super-man's [sic] origins ...Lois Lane actually brought up Clark Kent ...and to Nee Super-man's surprise Lois Lane actually said there was something about Clark Kent that was irresistible! …. .

The End

* Nee means that was Clark Kent's name in the past.

* [Sic] is supposed to mean that's the way they used to spell L's name wrong before they got the name right.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri T. Lines Count 200

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Introduction to

the

12 Labors of

Mr. 

Kent ... "... Kal-"El ALL STAR SUPERMAN...A Short Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. "Cadmus" laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However "mad genius" Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the "sun craft!" Who is the agent?! Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit! You know him ...he's that guy on the right who's going to blow up the ship with his powers and is fighting Superman with his powers! Read it and write me some mail about how much ya' liked it! The novel-ization retelling of All-Star Superman 1 through 12! Rated for "Kids" by The Comic Code Authority! Rated "Fun" by me!

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Words Count 700  
Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

"A

SPECIAL EXTRA! THE

12 LABORS OF SUPERMAN?! (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN) AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor "... scientist" genius, was supposedly working "for the government..." wearing a "telemetry" suit..., Luthor "performed" the speech made and movement... of a genetically altered human ...the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to "hyper-light-speed."

Meanwhile ...the "main scientist" of the "new" Project: Cadmus ... a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T. ... whose director is Professor Lenardo Quintum ... was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short story "THE GOLDEN APPLES OF THE SUN", the space craft that was getting some "star fire", the craft which Lenardo Quintum had named the "Ray Bradbury..." and one of the ...it turns out "genetically" altered of the two pilots had began to swell up and say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be and know that he was a genetic "Suicide Bomb-ER".

He was literally blowing up and about to reach "critical mass."...

... However", Mr. Kent" El, Superman was on his way... already.

By the end of Luthor's well-timed speech Mr. Kent El was at the sun-craft

"Bradbury" and the Suicide "Bomb"-ER took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into "the Suicide Bomb" as the gene bomb tackled "Kent" into the airlock that Kent was coming out inside from.

The "Suicide Bomber" said that he was genetically programmed to explode and that Kent wasn't going to stop the "Suicide" Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, and he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that Kal wanted to stop The 'Suicide' Bomber?!" then ordered for "Lenardo" Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-"ship's" magnetic shields Kent got the "Suicide Bomb" off of Kent by using Kent's heat vision to release a magnetic / electric blast and make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent then expanded his magnetic field around "Bradbury" in a "force" field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after Kent as Kent flew "Bradbury" away from the explosion and safely back to Earth's moon.

How was, Superman, Clark able to shoot electricity out from "Kal-"El's "Superman" eyes?

Lenardo Quintum noticed and decided to do some tests of, Superman's, health.

P. r. o. j. e. c. t. labs put Kent under a press ... increasing and increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure and rising ... three times Kent's usual strength when Lenardo Quintum came up and told Kent that Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing Kent's solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome... death.

Lenardo Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that P. R. O. J. E. C. T. labs didn't have Kent's genetic code studied and the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P. R. O. J. E. C. T. could grow another Kent.

P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at P. R. O. J. E. C. T. lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after Kent died but that was some " kind of " all P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had so far.

Lenardo Quantum wanted to save Kent but if Lenardo Quintum ended up not finding a cure "Lenardo" Quintum promised that Lenardo Quintum would find some way to carry on Kent's legacy of protecting earth.

Luthor had tricked Kent into veritably "killing" Kent's self.

NEXT, ... ALL-star SUPERMan ... TWO **"SUPERM****an's**** SECRET ROOM..."**

- - -30- - -


End file.
